fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Eternal Fellows
|song number = 1 |starting episode = OVA 1 |ending episode = OVA 3 |type = Оva Опенинг |previous song = Нет |next song = Blow Away }}Eternal Fellows — первый опенинг к OVA аниме "Fairy Tail", который исполняет Tetsuya Kakihara. Персонажи в Порядке Появления Слова TV Версия Транскрипция= Butsukari au hodo kiri ga nai honki de Hibana wo chiraseba Taisetsu na mono ga hontou wa soba ni Aru koto ga wakaru Shoushin mo, jakuten mo Kanarazu wakachiaeru kara Kitto tsuyoku nareru Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku Katachi no chigatta yume ga aru Nakama wo shinjite yukeba ii Asu wa tsuzuku darou Fearī Teiru! |-| Английский= When you face everything head on with all you've got To the point you almost collide And send the sparks from flying You'll find that the things that are precious to you Are really just right there by your side Be it sorrow, or weaknesses You'll definitely will be able to share your burden You'll become stronger for sure The power of magic will continue to bind you all together Everyone has a different kind of dream But all you have to do is trust in your friends And there will always be a tomorrow Fairy Tail! |-| Кандзи= ぶつかりあうほど 霧がない本気で 火花を知らせば 大切なものが 本当はそばに あることが若く 傷心も、弱点も 必ず分かち合えるから きっと強くなれる 魔法の力が 繋いでく 形の違った夢がある 仲間を信じて 行けばいい 明日は続くだろう フェアリーテイル！ Полная Версия Транскрипция= Butsukari au hodo kiri ga nai honki de Hibana wo chiraseba Taisetsu na mono ga hontō wa soba ni Aru koto ga wakaru Shōshin mo, jakuten mo Kanarazu wakachiaeru kara Kitto tsuyoku nareru Mahō no chikara ga tsunaide ku Katachi no chigatta yume ga aru Nakama wo shinjite ikeba ī Asu wa tsuzuku darō Fearī Teiru! Jidai no nakare mo kesshite kaerarenai Kizuna datte aru Onaji kurushimi wa, onaji yōro koi wo Dakishimeru kokoro Reikon demo, mayotte mo Dokoka de miteiru manazashi Dare mo hitori janai Mahō no chikara ga tsunaideku Eien fumetsu no michi ga aru Hontō no jibun de ireba ī Asu ga mieru darō wo Fearī Teiru! Mahō no chikara ga tsunaideku Katachi no chigatta yume ga aru Nakama wo shinjite ikeba ī Asu wa tsuzuku darō Fearī Teiru! Mahō no chikara ga tsunaideku Eien fumetsu no michi ga aru Hontō no jibun de ireba ī Asu ga mieru darō wo Fearī Teiru! |-| Английский= The fog is enough to don't conflict really The sparks that are around What really matters and is by your side Is what can be seen The heartbreak, the weaknesses Surely when they're shared Will make you become stronger surely The power of magic is what unites us Certainly for we have forms of dreams different It is that we must believe in our fellows And so, the tomorrow will continue Fairy Tail! The time will never change no way Even the bonds The same opression, the same love Will embrace the heart The same soul, also the loss Somewhere, someone is watching over you You are not alone The power of magic is what unite us If there is a way to become eternal immortal I must put in my true I will see through the tomorrow Fairy Tail! The power of magic is what unites us Certainly for we have forms of dreams different It is that we must believe in our fellows And so, the tomorrow will continue Fairy Tail! The power of magic is what unite us If there is a way to become eternal immortal I must put in my true I will see through the tomorrow Fairy Tail! |-| Кандзи= ぶつかり合うほど 霧がない本気で 火花を散らせば 大切なものが 本当はそばに あることが若く 傷心も、弱点も 必ず分かち合えるから きっと強くなれる 魔法の力が 繋いでく 形の違った夢がある 仲間を信じて 行けばいい 明日は続くだろう フェアリーテイル！ 時代の中れも 決して変えられない 絆だってある 同じ苦しみは、同じ要路恋を 抱きしめる心 霊魂でも、迷っても 何処かで 見ている眼差し 誰も一人じゃない 魔法の力が繋いでく 永遠不滅の道がある 本当の自分でいればいい 明日が見えるだだろうを フェアリーテイル！ 魔法の力が繋いでく 形の違った夢がある 仲間を信じて 行けばいい 明日は続くだろう フェアリーテイル！ 魔法の力が繋いでく 永遠不滅の道がある 本当の自分でいればいい 明日が見えるだろうを フェアリーテイル！ Видео thumb|center|300 px|TV Версия Навигация en:Eternal Fellows Категория:Музыка Категория:Открывающие Темы